


In Which Jonghyun Threatens to Quit SHINee Unless Key Goes on a Date with him

by cytheriafalas



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytheriafalas/pseuds/cytheriafalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty much the synopsis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Jonghyun Threatens to Quit SHINee Unless Key Goes on a Date with him

“I’m going to die. I’m serious this time.”

“I’m sure you are,” Jinki said, looking Jonghyun over like he had some sort of plague. “But I wouldn’t say it too loudly.”

“He won’t even look at me!” Jonghyun wailed, falling backwards onto his bed, flinging his arm over his eyes. He waited a second and then peaked out beneath his elbow. Jinki was watching him, an eyebrow raised. “Too much?”

“Everything you do is too much.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jonghyun whined, sitting up. “You have to help me.”

“You’re insane.”

“Because I think you will help me and you won’t, or because I think you won’t help me and you will?”

Jinki rubbed at his eyes. “Have you told him about this?”

Jonghyun’s silence was enough of an answer.

“Jonghyun-ah. If you want to go out on a date with him, all you have to do is ask him.”

“What if he says no?”

Jinki sighed, pressing his fingertips to his forehead and looking up at the ceiling as though asking _why_ he was cursed with the band members he’d gotten. He leaned in close. “Man up.”

With that, he left Jonghyun alone in the room. Jonghyun flung himself out on the bed again, staring upside-down out the window. The door opened again and this time Jonghyun was greeted with a small laugh.

“Jjong, what are you doing?”

Jonghyun sat up so fast his head spun. “Kibum-ah!”

“Yeah, that’d be me,” Key said. He wandered around to the edge of the bed and sat on it. “Jinki-hyung said you were looking for me?”

“Uh…”

“He said you wanted to ask me something?”

 _Bastard_.

“Go on a date with me.”

“What?” Key asked. He didn’t refuse right away. That had to be a good sign.

“Go on a date with me,” Jonghyun repeated. “A real date. Just you and me and a restaurant. Or movies. Or we could go to the park. Or we could do all three. Just, please, Kibummie.”

“I haven’t said no yet,” Key said, a faint smile on his lips. “You don’t get to start begging until _after_ I say no.”

It took a second for that to sink in. “So… is that a yes?”

Key stood up. “Nope.”

“Is that a no, then?”

Key seemed to be considering it for a second. He shrugged. “I think I’d like to see you beg for a little while.”

Thus began what the band would later call ‘The Courtship Phase.’ Jonghyun just called it acts of desperation. More and more desperate acts of desperation.

It started out small. First, Jonghyun made sure to just offer help whenever Key needed it. Or when he didn’t need it. Key knew what he was doing, of course, and he ate it up. When that failed to produce the tangible result Jonghyun wanted, he decided to implement the plan that was alternately called ‘up the skinship’ and ‘operation make Kim Kibum jealous.’

Whenever they were on camera, Jonghyun attached himself to one of his band members, but never Key. Jinki tolerated it. Minho and Taemin found it hilarious, and threw themselves into it.

That had an effect. After a while, especially during interviews, Key found ways to situate himself between Jonghyun and Minho. He seemed fine with Jonghyun stroking Taemin’s hair whenever he got a chance. He was less okay with Jonghyun touching Minho in most any way. Even so, he still refused to go on a date with Jonghyun.

That led to the third, and most drastic, of Jonghyun’s attempts. He cornered Key in their living room. He’d been sitting on the couch, legs crossed beneath him, a book open on his lap. He looked up when Jonghyun’s shadow fell onto his book.

“Yes?”

“Go on a date with me.”

“No.”

“I’ll quit if you don’t.”

“Quit asking me?”

“No. I’ll quit SHINee.”

Key tilted his head. “You wouldn’t.”

Jonghyun held up his phone. It was already keyed up to the manager’s number, just waiting for him to hit the ‘send’ button.

“Go on a date with me.”

“No.”

“I’ll do it. I’ll call him and tell him I quit.”

“Jonghyun, I’m not going to go on a date with you just because you’re threatening to quit SHINee.”

Jonghyun pressed the green button on his phone and it started ringing. Key watched him, eyebrows furrowing further which each ring.

_Ring. … Ring. … Ring. … Ri-_

“Jonghyun-ah? What’s wrong?”

“Hyung, I need to--”

Key yelped and launched himself for Jonghyun’s arm, ripping the phone from his hand, pressing it to his ear instead.

“Sorry,” Key said. “Jonghyun-hyung was just being dumb. Everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Their manager’s voice was tinny and concerned. “I can come by--”

“No, we’re okay. Sorry,” Key said, hanging up the phone.

Jonghyun was smirking. “So does that mean you’ll go on a date with me?”

Key grabbed the pillow he’d been leaning against and hit Jonghyun with it as hard as he could. “Yes! Fine. I’ll go on a date with you. God, you’re such an asshole!”

Jonghyun couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face. “Really?”

“Yeah. Really,” Key said. Jonghyun could see him trying not to smile, but eventually he gave up, looking up at Jonghyun with an almost shy smile on his face. “Where are we going?”


End file.
